Salvation
by NaruOnePieceLover
Summary: Kiriya was once known as the most beautiful, graceful, and respectful princess around the galaxy. Her life, however, is thrusted into oblivion when a certain evil tyrant attacks her home planet of Druidia. Only one warrior can save her, but how can one human take on a whole army? Join them as they delve deep into a world of greed, depression, hatred, and passion.
1. The Prologue

_I could not imagine myself without any of them. They all are my world, and my life would be ruined completely without any of the four of them in it. I always wanted nothing more than for them to be happy; to be happy like they once were. They mean everything to me. Please don't ever take them away from me. That sounds selfish, but I cannot live without them... Let them rest, and let them be at peace. As they slip away, my world begins to fade. As they fall into blackness, the world around me shatters. They cannot leave my side, and I will not let them die. Even if it costs my own life, I_ _ **will**_ _protect them. There is nothing that can be done that will_ _ **ever**_ _separate them from me. I am strong, and they are strong, too. I have to keep them safe, even if I get myself killed. I will not let them die, because they are my world._


	2. Chapter 1

The nights there had been treacherously long, but the days seemed to be so much longer. Kiriya didn't know how much more of it she could take. Between the destruction of her home planet, the death of both of her her parents, and the kidnapping of herself, most of her people, and her siblings... She didn't know what to do anymore. One moment she had been celebrating the fifth birthday of her little sister Aliana, and then in the blink of an eye, her entire world had come shattering down around her. The last thing she had remembered seeing was the smiles of both of her parents before they had run out onto the battlefield to protect the planet and their subjects from obliteration.

She pulled her legs close to her body, as the elegancy she once had slipped away from her. Her makeup and mascara stained her cheeks along with her tears. She didn't feel like a princess anymore, but instead she had felt more like a helpless damsel in distress. Burying her face into her hugged knees, she began, once again for God knows how many times now, to sob silently. She had never, in her life, imagined that should would feel as helpless as she did then. Her body shook, and soon her silent sobbing turned into a fit of angered and exasperated crying that she could no longer control.

"Why…?" She asked herself continuously, "Why did he attack us!?" The tears spewed from her tiring eyes uncontrollably as she repeatedly banged her fists on the floor beneath her. Her body was acting out of instinct, and a good many of her fits of rage were involuntary. "What did we do wrong…?" She sniffled, and tried to stop the pouring tears with the sleeve of her dress.

"You be quiet in there!" One of _his_ men yelled to the princess, as he banged as hard as he possibly could on the barred part of the cell that she was being held in. His glare was impeccable, and when she lifted her head to return the glare, he quickly looked down and away from her. He just shook his head, and returned to his previous post.

She sniffled again, her head pounding and her heart seeming to ache with every beat. As her chest rose and fell gently, and her crying and hyperventilating began to cease, she leaned herself back against the cold, metal wall behind her. Her eyes had drifted closed as flashbacks began to flood her memory once more. She didn't want to keep thinking of them and of everything that had happened to her planet and her parents and all of her friends. She kept her eyes closed as she drifted off and, for that moment at least, she felt as if she were at peace.

Lost in her own darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been hard these past few days trying to sneak around the ship without getting herself caught or noticed by the workers. But she had to do whatever it took to rescue the princess from her captors. The ship itself was fairly large, and even in those few days, she still was not able to scale all of it. As she looked around to make sure the coast was clear, she proceeded out of her previous hiding spot with caution. She looked around the current hallway in which she was in, and the eerie quietness had somehow sent unnerving shivers down the young teenager's spine.

"God, what the hell is wrong with this place?" She asked herself as she looked around again, and decided that she had might as well keep moving herself forward, since she was already headed in that direction, "It really gives off a very... _odd_ vibe." Her footsteps clanked almost quietly against the floor as she proceeded forward. It was too quiet for her, although it was perfect at the same time, because she would be able to hear any footsteps or voices if they were coming her way. "I really hope that the princess is okay. Who knows what these bastards have done to her already."

She sighed, and casted her eyes downward to stare at her reflection across the metal surface. _Kiriya please... God, I hope they haven't killed her. She doesn't deserve- None of them deserved to die the way that they did. Who was he though? She shook her head. Whoever he was, he certainly didn't have much care for that planet. The walls around her were dark due to the dimly lit lighting in the hallways, and they gave off a very silver-ish metallic color. Her footsteps were quiet, but anyone listened closely would be able to hear them. I wish I knew where the hell these bastards are keeping her. She let out a very angered breath that was somehow mixed in with a little sadness._

As she proceeded forward with intent and determination, she had come to another fork in the hallway. One way led to the left and down a much longer stretch of hallway, whereas the one that led to the right was much shorter, and it came to a three-way fork in the road. _Hmm. Both ways could lead to certain death... She pondered for a moment, as her left foot gently tapped itself against the ground. I guess I should just take my chances. After all, my sneaking into this place was a life-or-death situation in itself. She turned to go down the much longer stretch of hallway, figuring that she could have more time to scale the rest of the place once she found the princess. I wish I would have worn a jacket and some pants. God this place is freezing. She shivered, and folded her arms across her chest to keep herself warm as she moved along with caution._

She came to an abrupt halt, however, when the clanking of footsteps and voices could be heard in the distance, "Apparently we have an intruder who snuck into here somehow." One of the voices spoke up, "And our Liege has asked us to dispose of him."

"Do you know where the intruder might be located?" The other voice asked, making the adolescent teenager's heart stop. They were looking for her and she knew it, "Whatever the case may be, patrol will always be on the lookout. I cannot imagine that this _intruder_ be strong enough to take on an entire army by himself." The second voice chuckled, and the chuckle alone sent another unnerving chill down her spine.

"Well, he must have been strong enough to sneak past the guards on our last pillage and get himself in here without getting himself caught." Her heart pounded in her chest. The footsteps were growing louder with each passing moment, but she was frozen there with something other than fear, "But our Lord has asked that the intruder be kept alive. He has some _questions_ for him."

She flung herself around and, not wanting to be captured by them, she bolted down the shorter stretch of hallway. _They're not going to take me alive!_ She told herself repeatedly. _I_ _ **will**_ _save the princess, even if it kills me!_


	4. Chapter 3

_The darkness has always been so helpful and captivating. I don't think that I would ever be able to leave it. I'm safer with the darkness than I ever will be with these...Monsters. When nobody else is there... My only form of salvation is the darkness. The dark cannot hurt me; it cannot damage me anymore than I already am damaged. It leaves me alone, and it does not constantly try to hurt or break me. I do not want to ever leave its side. I feel its warmth, and I feel its depths calling for me; whispering my name, and beckoning me toward it. I have no other choice but to follow it down further. I do not feel safe without it. Keep me wrapped in your arms, dearest darkness, and do not ever let them find me._

Her eyes snapped open when the loudest sound of clanking metal ever rang throughout the cellblock and nearby hallway. It gave her a major migraine, on top of the headache in which was already forming from her uncontrollable, nonstop crying those past few days. Rubbing her temples with her index and forefingers, she looked up in time to see one of the workers there enter the cell. He was fairly tall, and from what she could tell, he was at least two feet taller than she was. His muscles were fairly large, and the certainly showed off high levels of his masculinity. Aside from the hair that was braided precariously over his left shoulder. His body adorned a weird type of armor, with 'leggings' pulled up to roughly his mid-thigh, and pink arm covers pulled all the way up his arms. The look upon his face was sour, and it alone-along with his stature at least-made the young woman quiver. Her eyes had casted themselves downward out of instinct so that her gaze would not meet his.

He smiled, "Hello, Princess." The way he spoke made her want to run away. He was so nonchalant, and his voice was so calm. It was almost as if he was trying to gain her trust, "I have been sent here by my superior to retrieve you. He wishes to have... _Discussions_ with you." His smile widened when he noticed the way she was looking down instead of at him, and the way her body shook from his voice and physical appearance. "Now, _Princess_ , you can come quietly and walk on your own, or I can forcibly drag you out of here." He hadn't stopped walking until he was looming over the woman, "Whatever your decision may be, I am perfectly okay with doing both."

She gave him a look and, even though she wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and tear his pretty little face to shreds, she nonetheless decided against it, "I'm already dead anyway." She spoke solemnly as she weakly pushed herself to her own two feet. As much as she would have liked to have been carried, she would rather be in the arms of one of the men who slaughtered her family and people. Her gaze met his, and if looks could kill, the man in front of her would have burst into flames.

He still returned the gaze, the only difference being the sadistic smile across his features, "You're not dead yet, Princess." He leaned down so that his face was right in front of hers, "And I have not a single clue how my Lord will treat you. But he tends to get... Aggressive." He chuckled as if everything that had happened wasn't such a big deal. "You might not last long under his... _care_ , but who knows?" He reached out and grabbed her arm with enough force to pull her toward him, but not enough force that it caused her anymore harm. "Now we shall proceed, however we don't need you trying to escape, do we?" He pulled her arm so that it was locked firmly with his, and she was assured that she had no way of escaping from him now.

She grunted and winced because her arms had really started hurting, "It's not like I have anywhere to go." She retorted, her eyes casted back downwards as he pulled her out of the cell and into the hallway, "And even if I _did_ get away... You guys would probably just find me again." She glared at her reflection, and not only did she loathe the entire existence of these people, but she hated herself for not staying with her parents and siblings.

"Of course we would have found you." He responded, as he forcibly pulled her forward with every single one of his strides. "It's not like you could hide somewhere forever my dear girl." Their feet clanked against the ground, and as she continued to stare down at her reflection across the metal surface, she began to hate herself more and more with each passing second. "Now tell me, Princess," he spoke to her with quite unnerving calmness in his voice, "what is your name?"

"What does it matter to you?" She answered him with a question, as her hate for them all compelled her from telling him her name instead of being cooperative, "My name is of unimportance to you and your pathetic _Lord_." She spat, her hateful glare now casted forward instead of down at the ground.

He did nothing more but smile and give the woman a sideways glance, "I admire your spirit. However, choosing not to cooperate here could get you killed." He gave her arm a squeeze, showing her that he was in no ways kidding around. "We expect your full cooperation, if you even wish to last long here."

"Whatever." She said, and completely ignored the pain she was feeling in her left arm. "If you absolutely _must_ know then," she let out a gentle breath before continuing her sentence, "my name is Kiriya."

"Kiriya." He repeated almost quietly, "What a beautiful name." The smile never left his face, "I take it your parents had named you after Kiriyanas, the purest and most beautiful Druidian flower?" He gave her another sideways glance, as he practically dragged her down the hallway.

She blinked, and it seemed as if her heart had stopped itself completely, "And what does it matter to you?" She inquired, as her own sideways glance met his, "Yeah, they named me after a flower, so what?"

"Then what does that name say about you?" The two of them made an almost sharp turn down a much narrower hall, that ultimately led them into a more opened room that they had to cross, "Does it say that you are pure, beautiful, and..." he paused for a moment, and he knew full-well that he had now just caught her attention, "innocent?"

"What do you mean by innocent?" She questioned, her gaze now never leaving his.

He chuckled again, "The mere fact that your name means purity in Druidian... There's something much more... _special_ about you, isn't there?"

"And what if there is?" She spat, "Why do you care so much about my purity and innocence? Nothing of mine matters to you or these filthy monsters that you call your comrades! You don't deserve to know anything about me or my people!"


	5. Chapter 4

The hallways that the young teenager had bolted down led her straight to an area that was filled with stuff like boxes and crates and cages. One cage had been left open, and she had found it quite suspicious. Usually cages on an overlord's ship-from what she's read about while in the libraries of the Druidian castle-were to be kept shut at all times. Maybe they had extracted a prisoner of some sort to a new location and just forgot about shutting and locking the cage. She shook her head and looked around the area to study it a lot more closely. _Would the princess be in a place like this?_ She asked herself as she approached the opened cage.

"Please... Help me... I'll do anything for you... Just please get me out of here..." She looked around quite worriedly after hearing somebody call out for her to help them. _Where on Earth is that voice coming from?_ "Please save me..." The voice spoke up again, its pitch cracked and hoarse from the intense-and quite noticeable-amounts of crying in which it's exceeded.

She wanted to help the voice pleading for her to save it, really she did, but if she called out for the voice so it could hear her... She might alert a nearby guard or someone. From what she's noticed, these people don't take too kindly to intruders. In fact, it seemed as though they didn't take too kindly to anybody who opposed them or their _lord_. Her eyes wandered over the many different sized cages in that particular room. The fact that they could hold other _people_ in cages like they're some sort of _animals_ made the young teenager feel sick to her stomach, "I'm sorry...I...I can't save you..." She spoke softly, the calmness in her voice showing to them that she was on their side, and not of the enemy's, "I truly am sorry...Please forgive me..."

Her eyes had casted themselves downwards, to stare at the cold floor. The anger in her veins was quickly spreading throughout the rest of her body. _How can they treat people like this?_ She wondered to herself as her eyes scanned the flooring area, and then fell upon a much larger cage than the previous one she had been looking at. The cage itself withheld two men, three women, and four children. Their skin complexion was that of a pale-dull tone, and from what she could see with her own two eyes, the nine of them had not eaten anything the past few days and nights that they have been in this place. The sight alone made her stomach churn in on itself again. _Why...? What had they done to him to deserve this...? This just isn't fair!_ With clenched fists and grinding teeth, she had looked away from them as one of the women had reached her hand out to the sickened teenager, "I'm really sorry that you had to endure all of this torture..." The tears stung and clouded her vision as they began to well up in her eyes, "I cannot promise that everything will be okay," her voice was again soft and reassuring-to the _prisoners_ at least, "but I promise you vengeance and salvation. I will protect you and the princess with every fiber of my being. Even if I died in the process." She let out a breath, and took the trembling woman's hand into her own, "You will be free people once more."

"Thank you..." Was all the woman could mutter out from her hoarse and strained voice, "Thank you..." She stroked the teen's hand gently with her fingers, as if she had been wishing her luck to proceed forward, "Be careful, child... These people are ruthless..." She retracted her own hand and, for that moment at least now that they knew that somebody had actually arrived to save them, they all felt as if they were at peace once more.

"I will, thank you." She flashed the nine beings in the cage a very confident and reassuring smile before she wiped away her tears and stepped back from the cage, "I promise to be your salvation. Goodbye for now." She looked around quickly and almost worriedly when she heard footsteps, but sighed with relief as they got much more distant. _Whew._ She had taken a rather great notice in the cage door that had been left open. If one were to step into and through it, the opened door would have led out into a much more spacious and longer hallway than the ones she had previously been in. _Hmm maybe if I step in here I can- Actually that might work!_ Looking around cautiously again, she quickly-and nearly quietly-made her way over to the opened cage doors. _You can't die on me, Kiriya. You have to stay strong. If not for me, do it for yourself and your people. Do it for your parents and your siblings. Everything might not be okay, but I can promise you that I will do everything that I have in my power to make sure that you and your people are safe and well-protected from these fiends. You just cannot give up yet, you hear me? I will get to you soon, my Princess. You will be safe, and I will be your salvation._


	6. Chapter 5

He chuckled again, and that chuckle alone made the princess feel uneasy. On the other hand, it made her furious beyond belief. How could somebody who slaughtered the majority of her race chuckle like that and talk to her as if he and his pathetic, disgusting lord and army did nothing wrong? It made her sick to her stomach, and as the two of them had continued forward, it took every ounce of her willpower to keep herself from attacking him right here in the middle of this hallway, "What do you find so damn funny?" She asked him, as the spite and hatred spewed from her glare and dripped like a dangerous venom from her words.

"I find it amusing that you think we know not of your people." He responded, as another chuckle resonated from the back of his throat due to the expression that spread across Kiriya's face. "You find the need to stay strong and stand tall, even though you already know that one falter with us could be your ultimately and untimely death. Why is that, Princess?" His arm tightened around hers more out of a precautious instinct than it was to harm her.

"Tch." She snorted in response, and after she thought about it for a good few minutes, she decided that she might as well just tell him. "Yes, I understand that I might not last here long; I understand that if I do not fully cooperate with you disgusting excuses for people that I will die. However, I _will not_ give you bastards the pleasure of killing me!" Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she could feel the anger as it rose to her heart and flushed itself across her cheeks. "I will do whatever it takes to get away from here. I **_must_** stand tall for the sake..." She turned her head away from him and bit her lip in an attempt to keep the uncontrollable tears from spilling themselves more down her cheeks. "I must stand tall for the sake of my siblings, my people, and my fallen parents! They way you murdered them was inhumane, and I will not forgive any of you bastards for it!"

For once, and probably for that one time only, the pretty-boy prince had no way of responding to Kiriya's tangent. In a sense, she had been correct. But what did she know about why they murdered millions and destroyed their planets? "You are a very ignorant little girl, aren't you? Even if we _had_ explained to you why we killed them, you yourself would still not fully understand the extremities." He let out a breath, and he could feel his patience as it wore thin with the young woman at his side. "Explain to me, _Princess_ ," he gave her arm another harsh and unforgiving squeeze, "how does one little girl such as yourself plan to keep her strength intact for long? Even the strongest of all women will crumble to nothing under pressure."

"...You're right." She closed her eyes, and it was then that she had now felt completely and utterly...hopeless. "I'm not strong enough, nor will I ever have enough strength to take on an entire army by myself..." The tears she had fought so long to hold back again began to just stream down her cheeks. "I'll never stand a chance by myself, and...I know I might die...But death will never halt me from avenging my parents and my people." Using her free hand, she wiped away the tears that only smeared her makeup more. "I despise all of you with every fiber of my being, and there is nothing that you can do that will ever rectify that." After letting out a breath of anger, frustration, sadness and helplessness, she decided that it was time for her to stop talking. Her lips were quivering and her voice had been cracking with every single word that she spoke. _Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me..._

His lips parted so that he may address her comments, but he nonetheless decided against it. He could see the distraught and anger in her features, and as much as he would have liked to, he didn't antagonize her any further. _What a pathetic excuse for a princess._ He thought to himself as he gave her a near look of disgust. _Who allows their feelings to bunch together and become a mess of emotions? Still, I appreciate her candor._ The smirk returned to his own features. _She has more guts than anybody else who has spent days here. You certainly chose a good one, My Lord._

The two of them made another turn to the right, and after walking only a few more steps, they arrived in front of a fairly large, metal door. It was a different color from the other ones, with a reddish-blackish tint to it. Above the door was a name engraved into the metal of some ancient language the princess did not speak. To the left of the door was a padlock that signaled that the door was always locked and needed a passcode to be opened. On the opposite side of the padlock was a speaker, to whom which the being in and outside of the room could communicate through. Instead of looking at the door, Kiriya had decided to look back down at her own two feet.

He reached his hand out to press the button and amplify the speaker, "My Lord, it is Zarbon." He spoke with grace as he addressed him formally. "I have acquired the... _Prize_ you had been searching for." He gave her a smirk as her head shot up from the sound of the word _prize_.

"I am _no_ prize to any-" The sudden static and beeping of the speaker from inside of the room cut her off and made her nearly dive out of her own skin.

"Good work, Zarbon." The voice on the other end spoke. "Bring her in." A very deep and sinister chuckle sounded from the voice before the speaker disconnected and they would no longer hear the voice.

She took a step back, even though she was still being held onto like a lost child, and her eyes stared in horror at the door. _No...It can't be..._ She struggled, and tried to pull herself away, but the man holding onto her was way too strong for her to even wiggle herself out of his grip. "You're not making me go in there!" She struggled in his arms as a loud beeping was hear before the door slid open in front of the two of them. Despite her struggling and kicking, he dragged the young woman into the room with an unremarkable easiness. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as he forced her into the room and the door clicked locked behind her. "NO!" He forced her forward, despite how much she had tried to hold onto something for dear life. "Let me go!" They came to a halt just a few feet in front of a large, black throne-like chair. It wasn't facing them at the time.

"Here she is, Sire." He spoke, as he held the young woman in place despite her foot constantly connecting itself with his shin and upper calf. "Aside from the hysteria, she is in quite... _Desirable_ condition."

"Thank you, Zarbon." A wide and sadistic smile etched itself across his face. "I have been expecting you, _Princess Kiriya_."


	7. Chapter 6

The quiet eeriness had settled itself in again as the teenager quit her running and just walked along the slightly narrowed hallway. The quietness was quite unsettling to her, even though it meant that nobody had been following her. They probably knew that she was on the ship, though, considering the rather obnoxious entrance she made when she hopped over the head of a certain Saiyan and punched another one into oblivion before dashing into the ship itself. Someone would be alerted soon, and deep down inside, she knew that somebody would locate her eventually. She didn't care about that though. The only person she cared about was the princess.

 _Keep your cool, Abreann..._ She mentally told herself repeatedly. _It doesn't matter if I get myself caught. I can stay here and take the princess's place if need be._ She let out an exasperated breath and, for God knows what reason again, she looked around the narrow hallway. _If I end up getting caught, I will find my way out of here. I found my way in, so how hard can it be to find my way out with the princess?_ She shook her head to push any lingering thoughts aside and out of her mind as she continued to move herself along the cold and metallic floor. As she walked forward, she casted her look back down at her reflection across the floor. Her bangs fell to and fro in front of the left half of her face. Her arms and legs were only slightly bruised, and adorned with some scrapes and scratches. Her tank top was torn slightly along her left side. She looked as if she had been through the deepest and darkest depths of Hell, with dirt even smeared slightly across her cheeks.

She snapped herself back into reality, however, and stopped staring at her reflection when she heard footsteps behind her that weren't her own. They were a good distance-probably a good few feet-behind her, but she still didn't want to risk them apprehending her. She picked up the pace again slightly, her feet clicking against the floor as she pushed herself forward. _I don't feel like getting caught when I'm so close to saving the princess. I can't afford to quit fighting._ She looked behind her to make sure no one was there. _They can't catch me; they WON'T catch me! I will save you, Kiriya!_

The hallway seemed as if it stretched onward forever. Although, she could see a rather faint outline of a semi-lighted doorway I at the end of the hall. _There's hope for us yet!_ She thought to herself as she cheered and became mentally excited. Now, she really didn't care. She bolted down the rest of the hallway to the door, her feet making rather loud and noticeable clanking sounds against the metal ground. _I have found where they are keeping you, my princess! You don't have to be afraid any longer, Kiriya! I will rescue you; we will make it out of this place together!_ She began to breathe quite heavily as the air in her lungs slowly began to deplete itself with her nonstop running. The door inched closer and closer to her as she forcefully pushed herself forward. _I...can't...give...up..._ She could feel herself losing control of her breath, but the princess was so close at hand; their escape wasn't that far out of reach. She **_had_** to push herself to keep moving forward. _Giving up...is not my option!_


End file.
